Manhãs
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Todas as manhãs eu acordo e me arrependo, mas então ele acorda e eu lembro que o amo, e que estamos juntos. [SagaKanon] [Twincest]


**N.A.: Essa fic é minha primeira aventura no universo Saint Seiya. Por favor, sejam pacientes comigo.**

**AVISO: Yaoi/Slash, e contém incesto. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**

Manhãs

Eu acordo.

Hélio e seu carro dourado mal começaram a cruzar o céu, iluminando com uma luz fraca e ainda avermelhada o quarto onde estamos e a cama onde dormimos. Meus olhos piscam, tentando se acostumar à claridade repentina, e me ergo nos cotovelos. Nunca fui de dormir até tarde.

Então, como faço todas as manhãs, eu me viro e olho para o vulto que dorme ao meu lado.

Eu sou a pessoa mais linda da face da Terra. Não, isto não é um ímpeto de arrogância, nem uma emanação da minha outra personalidade. Eu sou lindo porque sou idêntico a ele, em cada linha do rosto, em cada fio de cabelo, em cada gesto e movimento, e ele é lindo. Viemos do mesmo pincel, do mesmo ventre. Somos ligados desde que nascemos.

Kanon está deitado ao meu lado. Seus longos cabelos louros se espalham pelo travesseiro branco. Cada traço do semblante adormecido igual ao meu. A coberta lhe cobre o corpo apenas parcialmente, deixando à mostra seu tórax trabalhado pelo treinamento e pelos anos de General Marina. Ele está marcado de cicatrizes, cicatrizes redondas que marcam a constelação de Escorpião. Ah, Milo, como pôde machucá-lo? Eu conheço cada reentrância do seu corpo, cada linha do seu ser, cada ponto de prazer, porque seu corpo é igual ao meu.

E é nesta hora que eu começo a me arrepender.

— Isso está errado — eu sussurro para ele, que está tão adormecido que é incapaz de me ouvir. — Isso está muito errado.

Ele não me escuta, e eu não sei se fico feliz por isso ou se seria melhor que ele me escutasse.

Nascemos numa família pobre, nos guetos de Atenas, a um tempestuoso dia de 30 de maio. Nossa mãe morreu no parto — ela era fraca e frágil demais para suportar duas crianças como nós —, e nosso pai, nunca se soube quem era ou o que fazia. Nossos primeiros anos foram com uma boa senhora que, quando tínhamos a idade de cinco, acabou nos entregando para o Santuário de Athena.

Lembro bem que, naquele dia, eu estava assustado e confuso, sem saber o que ocorria e nem porque aqueles homens estranhos nos levavam para longe de nossa casa. Kanon, então, segurou minha mão e me disse com firmeza:

— Não tenha medo, maninho. Estamos juntos.

Eu era sete minutos mais velho do que ele, e ele sempre me chamava de "maninho". Kanon me protegia e me cuidava.

Talvez seja por isso que tenha sido tão difícil para mim aceitar que ele tinha seu lado mau.

Eu tinha quinze anos e nós treinávamos para sermos os cavaleiros de Gêmeos. Eu não havia percebido o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Eu ainda não sabia que eu também tinha o meu lado mau, o meu próprio e estranho gêmeo, Ares. Eu não sabia porque eu ficava horas e horas longe do mundo, sem saber para onde tinha ido ou o que andava fazendo. Ele costumava dizer que ficávamos juntos, e dizia que eu deveria procurar algum médico, alguma coisa assim. Eu temia procurar médicos, porque eu temia ser afastado da casa de Gêmeos, dele.

Eu o amei desde o primeiro instante, esta é que é a maldita verdade.

Não percebia a influência que Kanon tinha sobre mim. Só comecei a notar quando, em uma certa noite, despertei após um estranho pesadelo, em que algo se apossava do meu corpo. Demorei para notar que aqueles cabelos loiros junto ao meu peito não eram meus, e que aquela voz sussurrante não era a minha.

Kanon sussurrava coisas ao meu ouvido.

Ele sussurrava sobre o meu poder, sobre como eu poderia elevar meu cosmo ao infinito. Ele sussurrava sobre como eu poderia ser grande, ser um deus, se me libertasse da minha face boa, das minhas regras tolas. Ele falava sobre Athena, sobre nosso dever de cavaleiros, sobre traição e falta de escolha, e eu tremi ao pensar que da boca pura de meu irmão saíam tais palavras.

E eu tremi ainda mais ao pensar que aquela boca poderia ser a minha, falando.

Nunca mais consegui pensar em Kanon do mesmo jeito. Foi quando tomei consciência de Ares, e foi quando descobri com quem meu irmão estava falando naquela noite. Eu soube que havia uma força nova em mim, uma força que superava os limites entre o bem e o mal, uma força que atingiria o sétimo sentido, e poderia transpor qualquer barreira já criada pelos cavaleiros de Athena. Mas aquela força era cruel, era um cosmo mau, um cosmo que me tomava e me deixava descontrolado.

E Kanon, noite após noite, fortalecia Ares com suas palavras estranhas. E eu, Saga, despertava e escutava as palavras dele, e fervia de ciúmes. O que eu sentia por Kanon não era raiva. Era ciúme. Ciúme de saber que Kanon preferia uma pessoa desconhecida a mim. Ciúme de estar longe dele. Ciúme e medo do que Kanon poderia fazer comigo, se quisesse.

Porque querer Kanon era pecado. Querer que ele parasse de sussurrar coisas a Ares e se dedicasse a mim, Saga, era pecado. Desejar abraçá-lo de noite e sentir seu corpo junto ao meu era pecado. E eu tinha que eliminar o pecado se quisesse ser um puro cavaleiro de Athena.

Eu só não sabia que Kanon era um pecado impossível de se eliminar.

Nunca mais esqueci seus olhos traídos quando o tranquei no Cabo Sunion. Nunca mais esqueci aqueles cabelos louros, caídos por seus ombros largos, que ele enrolava com os dedos, inocente, tão inocente quanto um anjo — meu anjo caído. Nunca mais esqueci o arrepio que me percorreu as costas ao imaginá-lo longe de mim. E nem a voz dele, sussurrante, quase se perdendo no meio do ruído do vento:

— Nós vamos nos reencontrar, maninho. Somos unidos demais para nos separarmos.

E a merda é que ele tinha razão. Ele sempre teve.

Sua falta me debilitou. A presença de sua ausência era sentida em todos os cantos da casa, em todos os lados. A cama ao meu lado estava vazia e eu já não ouvia a sua voz — a minha voz — dizendo coisas que normalmente diria, ou acalentando o meu sono com palavras sobre poder. Àquela altura, porém, Ares já tinha ganhado força suficiente para se manter dentro de mim. Ares já era a outra voz que me atormentava, a força que me tomava as mãos. Eu queria sumir com Kanon para ser forte, mas fiquei fraco com a sua falta.

E Ares tomou conta de mim.

Os anos seguintes se passaram como um sonho. Contemplei com meus olhos a morte de Shion. Vi minhas mãos se voltarem contra Athena. Vi partir da minha boca o alarme que pôs fim à vida de Aioros, e que fez iniciar o tormento de Shura. Vi-me fazendo coisas horríveis, e não conseguia impedir meus atos, afogado por memórias de Kanon. Kanon e seus cabelos loiros, Kanon e sua voz sussurrante, Kanon e seu abraço quente. Ele já devia estar morto. E eu, preso na minha própria maldição.

Por isso, quando me livrei de Ares e contemplei Athena, brilhando em redenção, procurei a morte por seu báculo dourado. Talvez eu esperasse encontrar Kanon. Até hoje não sei, só sei que a morte foi um bálsamo mais que confortante para as minhas dores.

Kanon não me esperava no Inferno. Nos encontramos depois, muito tempo depois, mas havíamos trocado de lado. Agora ele era o bom, ele defendia a casa de Gêmeos e Athena, e eu estava do lado errado, matando. Kanon me disse verdades que nunca soube escutar. E, por mais que eu mentisse e lhe dissesse que não acreditava em sua bondade, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Naquele dia e no outro que se seguiu, passei por mais dores que pude suportar, inclusive vendo-o morrer, enfim, na luta contra Radamanthys de Wyvern. Eu mesmo parti em seguida, junto com todos os outros, apenas esperando ver seus olhos azuis de novo.

Mas Athena foi boa e nos fez reviver. Tudo voltou a ser o que era antes. E eu o olhava como se tivesse quinze novamente, e ele também me olhava desse jeito. E, quando eu acordava à noite, ouvia a sua voz suave num sussurro, mas não eram mais palavras dirigidas a Ares para me enfraquecer. Eram palavras dirigidas a mim.

— Eu te amo, maninho… — ele dizia naquelas noites, se acomodando em minha cama, um dos braços fortes enrolando minha cintura, a boca bem próxima do meu ouvido. — Durma bem, que eu estou aqui contigo… Eu te amo, meu maninho…

E eu me achegava em seu abraço, me sentindo cada vez mais Saga.

Foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que, numa noite, eu me virasse para fitar seu rosto, seus cabelos iguais aos meus, seus olhos iguais aos meus. E foi menos tempo ainda para que seus lábios e os meus se unissem, numa perfeita simetria, uma perfeita pintura. Éramos uma obra de um mestre renascentista voltando a viver; a perfeição em carne, osso e gestos.

A perfeição manchada por um pecado.

O sangue que Milo fez cair naquela noite maldita era meu também. O rosto que me beijou com fúria na doce noite também era meu. Os olhos azuis doídos que me fitaram na prisão de Cabo Sunion eram meus. Eu me via nele como se via em um espelho, um espelho único, que se move e acompanha seus gestos.

Era pecado, o diabo é que era pecado.

Incesto, é o nome que se dá a isso. Irmão e irmão. Vindos do mesmo sangue, do mesmo ventre. Unos na criação. Unos no prazer carnal. Unos no inferno.

Pecado, pecado e pecado.

Kanon está deitado ao meu lado. É como se gritasse pecado. Cada traço de seu rosto e de seu corpo me lembra que é pecado. Luxúria. Não te deitarás com sangue do teu sangue, dizem alguns. Kanon é sangue do meu sangue. Carne da minha carne. Kanon sou eu, eu sou Kanon, Kanon é Saga, e Saga é Kanon.

Unos no amor.

Unos na hora em que as trombetas soarem e forem arrastados para o inferno. Tão unidos como se fosse no próprio ventre em que nasceram.

Estremeço só de pensar no que os outros iriam dizer.

Já peguei os olhos de Camus de Aquário, o valoroso Camus de Aquário, nos fitando com seu olhar preciso, preciso como as agulhas de seu amante Milo. Mu de Áries também já notou que nosso amor é maior que um amor fraternal, e também Shaka de Virgem tem ciência de que coisas estranhas acontecem nas noites da casa de Gêmeos.

Nós vamos queimar no Inferno, eu tenho certeza.

Tenho vontade de levantar e ir embora. Deixar o Santuário. Deixar qualquer lembrança do meu irmão gêmeo, de sua voz suave, de seus traços fortes. Não quero ser pecador, não quero estar manchado. É pecado sentir o seu sangue ferver ao ver o irmão.

Meu coração acelera de uma forma suja. Eu me sento. Eu _vou _levantar e _vou _embora. Não vou mais ficar com ele. Nunca mais, nunca mais. Não quero mais sentir esse prazer doentio. Não…

Ele acorda.

Os olhos piscam suavemente, como sempre faz ao acordar. Ele se ergue nos cotovelos, e, como faz todas as manhãs, se vira para mim.

— Bom dia, maninho. Dormiu bem? — ele diz, com sua voz suave.

Uma de suas mãos me puxa para baixo, para junto dele, e eu me sinto novamente aquele menino assustado de cinco anos que está sendo levado ao Santuário da Athena. Ele me sorri, um sorriso doce e confortante, e eu sinto um calor seguro nascer no meu peito e se espalhar por todo o meu corpo.

— Estamos juntos — ele me diz, e eu sei que o Inferno é onde ele não está, e eu não tenho medo de morrer se estou ao seu lado.

Todas as manhãs eu acordo e me arrependo, mas então ele acorda e eu lembro que o amo, e que estamos juntos.

O Paraíso não pode ser melhor que isso.

* * *

**N.A.: Ai, gostei tanto de escrever essa one-shot... A idéia veio de uma idéia distante para uma fanfic UA, no capítulo em Saga falava o que sentia por Kanon, e eu achei que poderia desenvolver isso à parte. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu ainda não reli pra dizer se tá horrível. Erro na história oficial, culpem a PlayTV, que não exibiu a saga de Poseidon toda, ou os resumos sobre a saga de Hades (porque eu nunca vi).**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


End file.
